


Gloves

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix and Sylvain are idiots in love, Felix has a thing for leather, Gloves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Felix has a thing for leather gloves. Sylvain doesn't protest.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Gloves

Felix felt humiliation fill his cheeks, but he had instigated all of this. On his knees, cock hard in his pants, Sylvain’s foot between his legs pressing against him and one smooth gloved hand gripping his chin. His other hand was busy working fingers inside of his mouth, Felix’s tongue running along the black leather, tasting the woodgrain of the lance and the sweat from the redhead above him. It was all Sylvain’s fault, the way he’d been training with those fucking gloves, distracting Felix to the point where Byleth had come to check on him. Up until recently Sylvain hadn’t worn any gloves, but last week Annete had surprised him with a pair and said they’d help with the calluses on his hands. Had she been plotting? Had she known Felix had pined after Sylvain for more than five years? They were in the middle of a war, he had no time for feelings, and yet…

“Kitten, you look so fucking good with my fingers in your mouth.” Sylvain’s honeyed voice broke his thoughts, Felix glaring up at him for the pet name. “Oh don’t give me that look, you love it, I felt it,” he purred, pressing his boot against Felix’s cock. Felix gasped, shifting against Sylvain’s boot, groaning when it pulled away. He was so fucking hard, and he could see Sylvain was too…

They’d been sparring as usual when the tip of the training lance had broken and cut Felix’s lip from the splinter. Then Sylvain, that stupid, idiot of a man actually pulled his glove off **with his teeth** and Felix felt all the blood rush to his cock. Sylvain had spent part time training with the lance but with magic as well, and had held his hand against Felix’s face, thumb pressing gently against the cut to heal it. He didn’t remember much after that. Lips pressing together, hands tangling in hair and clothing, and Felix practically shoving the glove back on Sylvain’s hand. It had been building, this tension between them and all it had needed to boil over were a pair of leather gloves. 

“Feh, come here…” Sylvain pulled his fingers out of Felix’s mouth before hoisting him up and pinning him against the brick. One hand stroked Felix’s cheek, the younger pressing his cheek into the warm leather. The other moved idly along Felix’s waist, tickling the sensitive skin, laughing breathlessly at the hands that slapped it away. “I’ve waited too long for this,” he murmured, kissing Felix’s soft lips, lips he knows have touched no other. 

Felix’s eyes fluttered closed while his hands moved deftly to Sylvain’s pants, shakily pulling him out and shuddering at the size of him in his hands. They didn’t have time to get as intimate as either wanted, but this also hadn’t exactly been planned. Felix let him go, his arms coming to wrap around Sylvain’s neck and pull him even closer, if it were possible. 

Sylvain grunted, their cocks rubbing together, the friction between them electric. Sylvain kept his hands in constant use, touching Felix’s skin with the leather clad fingers, brushing hair out of his face, making sure he was always doing something, knowing now one of Felix’s weaknesses. He brought one hand down to wrap around their length, moaning at the warm slick feeling of the glove, and of Felix’s cock rubbing eagerly against his. 

Felix whimpered, he fucking **whimpered** when that leather touched his cock, biting back tears that threatened to break past his eyelids. 

“Feh, it’s okay to lose yourself,” Sylvain purred. His own voice was tight, his breath coming out in short pants and gasps. They rutted against one another, Sylvain’s hand working tirelessly to bring them both to climax. Sylvain wrapped his free arm around Felix, hand dipping into his pants to part his cheeks. He wasn’t going to do much, just brush his covered finger against Felix’s tight hole. He got so much more than he was expected. 

Felix buried his face in Sylvain’s shoulder and sobbed, body shaking violently as he came across their stomachs. Sylvain stroking them together mixed with his panting breath and finger pressing to his most intimate area was too much for Felix’s body and mind. He was broken, slumping against Sylvain, whose own orgasm followed shortly after. 

Sylvain groaned into Felix’s hair, coming over his own hand and Felix’s stomach. He panted, catching his breath, holding both of them up by sheer willpower alone. Sylvain nuzzled at Felix’s dark hair, taking in his warm smell, a smell that was entirely Felix. 

“Get off of me you brute!” Felix pushed against Sylvain until he eased up, tucking himself back into his pants and making himself decent. He crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks flushed that deep red that only Sylvain seemed to bring out. 

“Fe, you wanna go to my room?” Sylvain asked, making himself decent as well, though hoping to change that soon. He watched Felix, waited for the refusal or for the other to just walk away. He was pleasantly surprised when what he got was Felix’s brown eyes finding his. 

“Only if you keep the gloves on.”


End file.
